Sugar Rush: The Next Level
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Vanellope was never a real glitch, but what is there was a real glitch in the game of Sugar Rush? One that has spent years learning and watching from the shadows. All the racers know about this game is the racing, but this glitch is going to give them a good look at the game they live in. It's time their game was brought to the next level. A few pairings including Vanilla Pumpkin.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a while since I posted a story in this fandom, but then again there just aren't enough of these types of stories. The Vanilla Pumpkin needs to be spread even further, of course it's not going to come until later.**

 **This story is actually going to be a multi-chapter work, not just some one-shot(even though there's nothing wrong with them). Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **This story will have a few twists in it as well as a brand new Sugar Rush racer I created myself, whether or not I include Ralph and the other in this is still being decided, considering just about all of this story takes place in Sugar Rush.**

 **Well enough of my blabbering and rambling let's get on with the story shall we. I don't own Wreck-it-Ralph or Sugar Rush, just throwing it out there.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

 _Log #1:_

 _To put it simply, I'm a glitch. Not a racer that had their code nearly deleted, I'm an actual glitch, a mistake, unnecessary software, extra bytes, whatever you want to call it. I bet the first thing you thought of when I told you that was that I must some transporting power like the well-known Princess – pardon me – President Vanellope Von Schweetz. Well you're wrong, I don't have luxuries like that. That's not even what it means to be a glitch, what she has is just altered pixlexia._

 _Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself have I? Well nobody in this game know who I am, why should you? The reason I'm even writing this is because today things are going to change. I'm going to bring this game to the next level, they actually think they know all there is to know about this game._ _ **They have no idea what goes on in this game.**_

* * *

The log book was closed and put away into a jacket, then the person who was wearing the jacket grabbed a helmet that was resting on a rock candy formation before leaving the cave he called home. He pulled a sucker out of his pocket and took the wrapper off sticking the strawberry flavored treat in his mouth. His eyes rested on his destination, the castle. He redirected his gaze towards the track, today's races were about to start, perfect timing.

* * *

The Oreo guards were marching in front of the entrance chanting the same thing they always did to stay in formation and to keep focused on their job. The glitch looked at the guards knowing if they kept this up he was never going to get in… at least not through _that_ way.

* * *

He kneeled down next to a barred window that lead into the fungeon, he ran his finger across the bars like you would play an guitar, when he did it again the pixels of the bars started to glitch a little and the intruder passed right through them like they didn't exist. "Now to find the gold." He muttered as he an through the halls of the fungeon and into the castle.

It wasn't hard to find her room, and even easier to find what he was looking for. He grabbed the bag and took a peek inside, it was a lot bigger on the inside and the gold shined a golden yellow light onto his face. Smirking he closed the bag, he ran his tongue over the – now smaller – sucker before crunching it with his teeth, then he took the stick out of his mouth before dropping it onto the ground. Satisfied he tossed the bag over his shoulder before going back the way he came.

* * *

It was a long trek to his next destination and the bag of coins he was holding didn't help much either. the races were still going on so he was still able to get to his next location; the Kart Bakery

Beard Papa was sleeping in his chair mumbling something about pastries, completely unaware of the stranger coming up to his booth. He came through the doorway and grabbed Beard Papa's keys before crawling underneath the barrier and running up the path to the bakery.

* * *

The intruder arrived at the door that lead to the room he wanted to go. There were several locks on the door, but he tried out the keys he had swiped and opened the door just fine. He was surrounded by curtains with a button in the center. He put down the sack of coins and walked to the center. When he pressed the button, the icons depicting the different types of karts light up showing his options.

He looked at the different choices, but then he smirked and walked to the icon that showed a kart style similar to Taffyta's kart. When he put his hand against it, he didn't push. Instead dark blue lighting crackled from his fingers and the image changed to a totally new style of kart, "Sorry Bakery," he said, "but I make my own options." He said before pressing the button.

"Welcome to the Bakery, let's make a kart!" the voice said and he walked to where he needed to go, "You have one minute to win it." the voice said.

The glitch smirked before grabbing another sucker out of his pocket, unwrapping it and sticking it into his mouth, "Let the game begin." He said gripping the wheel.

* * *

Beard Papa sighed in his sleep, "Mm, cinnabons." He mumbled before a smell caught his nose, "What?" he said sniffing the air he turned around and saw the chimneys were smoking. He turned on the security feed and gasped. Someone was in the bakery making a kart, but who was it? Everyone was at the races. He grabbed his radio, "This is Beard Papa, someone is in the bakery. Get me security."

* * *

"Congratulations you win, and here's your kart." The announcer said opening the door and a kart into the spot light. The glitch walked to the cart and ran a hand across the smooth blue raspberry colored surface. He picked up the bag of gold coins and placed it in the kart.

"Stop right there!" the glitch turned and saw Winchell and Duncan, "Step away from the kart." They said, the glitch looked at the cart and then back at the security donuts.

"But I just got this kart," he said in a sad disappointed tone, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." He said walking away from kart, but then he jumped into the air and back flipped into the seat of his kart. The engine turned on and he sped forward. The two donuts jumped to the side to avoid getting run over. Laughing the glitch took the sucker out of his mouth and tossed it at them, "You just got sucker-punched." He said before looking down as his new kart, "The Suckerpunch… has a nice ring to it." he said gunning the engine again, "I hereby name this kart… The Suckerpunch." He said before driving off at break-neck speeds.

Duncan got up and helped his partner up to his feet, "Who was that?"

"I don't know," he said, "but we need to tell the president."

* * *

There were several locations of Sugar Rush that not many people knew about, much less visited. This place was one of them. Coke Lane, nestled near the farthest edge of the candy cane forest this place was famous for one thing; illegal candy and other related goods, and the glitch was looking to buy.

The Suckerpunch road across the rough path with little difficulty before coming to a stop in front of a run-down looking building. He got out of the kart and took a sucker out of him pocket. He put the candy in his mouth before pulling out a lighter and lighting the end of the stick like a cigarette, "I'm here," he called out.

A few minutes later a candy that looked like he belonged in the 'Nuts' section of the spectator stands came out of the building, "Well well well, you actually went out and did it Glitch." he said calling the newcomer by the name he went by when they did business together.

Glitch nodded, "Pretty easy actually," he said pulling the bag out. "Take a good look, who knows when you'll see so much of it ever again." He said showing them the bag's contents.

"Stix, that's is quite a load." He said in astonishment. "So what is it you want?" he said, "A load like that could get you anything in my shop." He said.

Glitch didn't have to think, "Dum dums and Pixie Stix… all of them." He said.

"Right away, I'm not surprised at your first choice, but the second is what's caught my attention." He has as he walked into the 'shop' with Glitch following.

Glitch took the stick out of his mouth and looked at the burning end, "Lighting them just isn't enough to make me feel alive anymore." He said putting the candy back in his mouth.

The candy dealer chuckled as he started grabbing the boxes, "No one views candy like you do."

"No one views Sugar Rush like I do." He responded simply.

* * *

It took a while, but the candy dealer got all of the boxes he requested, "Well that looks like the last of it." the candy dealer said, "Now for the gold." He said.

"Of course," Glitch said pushing the bag forward, and then he extended a hand, "Pleasure doing business with you." he said. And the candy dealer grasped his hand and shook it firmly. Then the dealers pixels started to shift and glitch.

"What the," the dealer said and his body started to spaz and convulse, "What did you do to me?" he said.

"Oh don't worry, it will be over shortly," Glitch said, "but when it comes to an end… you will too." He said walking to the boxes and running his hand across them and dark blue lightning crackled and the boxes turned into pixels before they were absorbed by Glitch. Glitch re-grabbed the bag of gold coins and walked to the door.

The dealer was starting to fade, "You son of a glitch." he growled causing him to stop and turn around.

"All you care about is the gold," glitch said taking the lit sucker stick out of his mouth before tossing the stick on the ground, and no sooner than it did the floor caught on fire.

* * *

Glitch got into his cart, "It's not about the gold, he said to the burning building behind him, "It's about sending a message."

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **Now that was interesting wasn't it?**

 **This Glitch guy seems like quite a character. You see I got this idea when I thought about how King Candy trying to delete Vanellope's made her a glitch, but then I thought 'What if there was an** _ **actual**_ **glitch in Sugar Rush?' And thus this story was born.**

 **Now even though the racers we know and love weren't in this chapter, they'll definitely be in the next one so I hope I was able to get you guys interested in this story, be sure to leave a review.**

 **This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back bringing you another chapter of this (probably) amazing story,**

 **I'd like to personally thank all of you that reviewed, in fact I'm going to respond to those reviews.**

* * *

 **Gingerman454: I know right, we need more writers writing these stories. I'm glad you're enjoying this story by the way.**

 **Death Angel Reaper: Okay I'm apparently very influential on this site, because this isn't the first time I've changed someone's opinion or make them do something because of my writing.**

 **Gameprincezz: We'll have to wait and see, but don't worry. It will come in due time.**

 **DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames: Before I respond to your review can I say that your username is an oxymoron and ironic(an ironic moron?), because you actually have a cool username. We've barely scratched the surface of this glitch guy, you're either going to think he's a badass or a total asshole.**

 **Guest: Well it's going to come later, so for now you'll just have to deal with hints and all that crap because I'm an evil author.**

 **Guest 2: Your one wish is my command.**

 **DoctorWhoXX: Actually while I planned this story 'Glitch' was voiced by Heath Ledger, I don't care if he's dead. His voice is perfect for this guy.**

 **Guadix20: Again with the changing people's opinions, what am I some sort of shipping converter? Don't get me wrong I'm not ashamed of this awesome power or anything. VANILLA PUMPKIN FOREVER! Yeah that one-shot was the longest I've ever written, and will probably be the only one-shot of that length. Also I'm glad this story has caught your interest.**

* * *

 **Alright, that felt good to do. So I'll stop stalling and give you guys the chapter. I don't own W-i-R.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"ATTENTION, THE ARCADE IS NOW CLOSED." A voice echoed across the sugary sweet land.

* * *

Now normally this announcement would be normal news to everyone in the arcade, but this time it was different. Mr. Litwak was going on vacation leaving the arcade closed for an entire week, and a week without a single quarter-alert was pure bliss to these sweet video game characters, especially the Halloween-themed racer known as Gloyd Orangeboar.

"Oh man this is going to be epic," he said his eyes lighting up with excitement at all the possibilities that were being created in his head. He could slip cotton candy mix into Rancis' shampoo, cause a root beer float avalanche, or maybe he could-

"Hey Gloyd," the prankster's thoughts were cut off and he turned around to see Jubileena and Candlehead. It was the former of the two that had spoken, "We're going with Adorabeezle and Snowanna to Tapper's. Do you wanna come?"

Gloyd thought for a minute, it was a tempting offer, "No thanks Jubi, you girls have your girl time. I have chaos to cause." He said climbing into his kart before driving away.

* * *

Even though it was likely that she would never admit it, Jubileena was a little disappointed that he didn't want to come, "C'mon Jubi are you coming?" Candlehead asked. Jubileena nodded and turned around before going to her kart.

* * *

Not too far away hidden from sight, Glitch watched Jubi drive away before looking in the direction Gloyd drove away in. He smiled, "Now that is interesting." He said a smirk appearing on his lips.

* * *

Vanellope was not pleased, she just got back from racing and was now in her room. Where she planned to put away her winning for today, only to find out her bag of coin was gone. "Sour Bill!" she shouted.

Almost within seconds the sour servant was at her door, "Yes," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Where is my coin bag." She demanded rather than asked as she glitched to all different parts of the room nearly tearing the place up to find it. Sour Bill seemed to shrug off her nearly ludicrous behavior as he started to clean up the mess she was making.

"Well I don't know, but maybe if you cleaned up more it'll be easier to find," he said, "You can't even throw your sucker sticks in the trash?" he asked causing Vanellope to stop.

"Sucker stick?" she asked, she didn't eat suckers. If anything they were her least favorite candy. "Let me see that," she said grabbing the white stick in Sour Bill's hand and looking it over. There was a small remainder of something pink on the end, and from its smell she could tell that this sucker was strawberry flavored, and there was only one person in Sugar Rush that always carried around strawberry-flavored candy.

* * *

"Shame that Gloyd couldn't come," Candlehead said to her fellow racers as they drove down the path through the Candy Tree Forest.

"Yeah, I hope he was joking when he was talking about causing chaos." Snowanna said driving next to them.

Jubileena was about to agree when a noise caught her ear. She looked further down the road and saw that a large candy tree was falling onto the road. "Guys watch out!" she said slamming on her breaks, unfortunately the others didn't see it in time and each of them crashed into it.

Jubileena would've been horrified at the sight but she knew they were just unconscious, if not that they would regenerate in a few minutes. She looked at where the tree feel and saw that the tree looked chopped, someone caused it to fall. "I have to tell Vanellope," she said turning her kart around and started to drive away when something suddenly burst from the trees and slammed into her kart sending both flying through the air.

Jubileena fell out of her kart and her back hit a tree, she felt weak and dizzy and her vision was slowly fading. The last thing she saw before going unconsciousness was a silhouette approaching her.

* * *

Snowanna, Candlehead and Adorabeezle got up around the same time getting out of their karts having a hard time standing straight, "What happened?" Snowanna asked.

"I think we crashed," Candlehead said.

Snowanna rolled her eyes, "I already had that part figured out." She said.

Candlehead gave her a confused look, "So why did you ask?" she asked.

"Girls chill," Adorabeezle said, "Where's Jubileena?" she said pointing out that their cherry-themed friend was nowhere to be scene.

They looked around and soon found her kart, "Her kart is completely totaled." Snowanna said.

"But I thought she stopped before the rest of us crashed," Candlehead pointed out.

Adorabeezle nodded, "She did," she said looking around some more, but then she stopped, "Hey guys, you might want to look at this." She said and her fellow racers ran towards where she was standing. The saw an imprint in the ground where someone had landed and footsteps that lead to it.

"Did someone pick her up?" Candlehead asked.

Snowanna looked back at her kart, "If that's true why is her kart way over there?" she asked.

"She wasn't picked up," Adorabeezle said, "there are kart tracks coming from out of the forest and ending where I think Jubi's kart stopped when she used her brakes. Someone caused her to crash," she said looking at her friends, "We need to get to the president, Jubi's been taken."

* * *

To say Taffyta was surprised when an angry Vanellope came into her house was a pretty big understatement, "Okay spill, what did you do with my coins?" she said in an angry tone her pixels glitching a little as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I didn't take your coins." She was confused, she had a coin collection of her own, why would she need to steal anybody else's? Besides there was no way she would've stolen anything, at least not today. She had just gotten her nails done.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, my bag of coins magically disappeared and one of your lollipop sticks just happened to be at the scene of the crime." She said pulling out the white stick.

Taffyta took the stick out of Vanellope's hand and looked it over, "Vanellope this isn't from one of my lollipops." She said after a few seconds, "It may be strawberry, but I never chew my lollipops." She said pointing out the bite marks on the end.

Vanellope had to admit she did have a point, "Alright, but if you don't have my coins. Who does?" she said, but before Taffyta could say Sour Bill came in.

"Ms. President, Winchell and Duncan want to talk to you, they say it's urgent." he said. Now Vanellope knew something was up. Things were already strange with her coins being stolen, but now this. Winchell and Duncan never came to her about anything, they usually just pulled out the Devil dogs and handled it themselves and then told her she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Vanellope stared at the two doughnuts in front of her after they explained what they had saw, "Okay let me get this straight," she said, "You're telling me someone broke into the bakery, built a kart he calls The Suckerpunch and then used it to nearly run over you guys to make his escape." She said, they nodded. "And you have no idea who it was?" they nodded again.

"He left this at the bakery," Duncan said holding up a bag with a sucker inside.

"Is that… a dum dum?" she asked.

"It would seem so," Winchell said.

"Never seen a dum dum in Sugar Rush before." Vanellope asked.

"That's because they're illegal." Sour Bill said making his presence known.

Now Taffyta was confused, "Why would a candy-theme game have illegal candy?" before anybody could answer a voice called out.

"Hey Princess, isn't this yours?" It was Gloyd.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "Gourdrain how many times do I have to tell you it's-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw what was in Gloyd's hand; it was her coin bag. "My coin bag."

"Oh so it is yours," Gloyd said, "I couldn't really tell for sure, but then I saw the amount of coins inside and-" he was interrupted by Vanellope glitching in front of him and hugging him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said so rapidly it was hard to understand her. The hug caused Gloyd's cheeks to turn red orange.

Taffyta was surprised, at both the hug _and_ the fact that Vanellope didn't accuse Gloyd of anything, "So Gloyd, how did you find Vanellope's coin bag?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

Vanellope pulled away from the hug, "Yeah, how did you find it?" she asked.

Gloyd chuckled a bit, "Actually it's a bit of a funny story. So I was driving towards my place when-" Gloyd was interrupted before he could continue.

"VANELLOPE!" Everyone jumped and turned to see Snowanna, Adorabeezle and Candlehead running towards them. When they got closed they all started to talk at the same time making it impossible to understand.

"Girls, I can't understand you when you talk all at once." Vanellope said. It was silent for a second before Snowanna spoke.

"I don't know who or what did it, but Jubileena's been kidnapped." She said causing everyone's eyes to widen. Before anyone could say anything further a small sound started to resonate from inside Vanellope's bag.

Vanellope opened it and saw that on top of all the coins was… a phone? It was ringing with an almost ominous sound. Vanellope was hesitant, but she hit the button and held the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked.

A chuckled sent shivers into Vanellope's pixels sounded in her ear, "Well Vanellope, I was going to have long extensive conversation with you, but clearly you aren't ready for something like this. So listen why don't you either use this little gift to call me when you want to take things a little more serious, but why should you have all the fun? Get all your little racer friends at where you keep that Jumbotron of yours. We're going to play a little game, so be ready."

"Where's Jubi?" Vanellope said, there was a silence.

"So that's her name? Don't worry she's fine, I'm going to take good care of her." The line went dead.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **Alright alright, another chapter done.**

 **Glitch is just getting more and more interesting, as is this story.**

 **Either way be sure to submit a review and I'll respond to it in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back bringing you another chapter to this story. You may have notices that I changed the description, I did it to perhaps attract more people to this story.**

 **Now before we begin I have a question for all of you, how did the Vanilla Butter(Rancis x Vanellope) pairing get so popular? Personally I don't see how, is it the 'opposites attract' crap or was there was hints in the movie that I missed, is it because people ignore Gloyd because he doesn't have a voice actor so we never really got to know him? Seriously people help me out. I compared popularity with Vanilla Butter and Vanilla Pumpkin and saw that Vanilla Butter stories outnumber Vanilla Pumpkin 3 to 1. It just confuses me.**

 **Okay that's out of the way, let's get to those reviews.**

* * *

 **DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames: First: Well You're not alone, I had to go through several usernames before I was satisfied with 'W. R. Winters' and actually the origin of my name is rather simple. I like winter, and just added the 's' to make it sound like a realistic last name. The 'W' stands for 'Wolf' my favorite animal and the 'R' stands for 'Romeo' due to my interest in romance and my way with words. Put them together and you get 'Wolf Romeo Winters;, but that's too long. So I used an idea to use initial like J. K. Rowling and J. R. R. Tolkien and thus 'W. R. Winters' was born.  
Second: You're welcome, it's cool, ironic, and has a twist of humor in it as well, all elements I really enjoy.  
Well if you write him right, you just can't get enough of him. Don't worry Glitch's identity will be revealed in due time, and when you find out his name, but also what I have planned for him, your jaw will hit the ground. Now I won't say much, but I will say this. It also involves our favorite Halloween-themed racer.**

 **Death Angel Reaper: Well Reap I can only work on one story at a time and I don't have all the time in the world, so you can't expect me to update all the time. I have updated one of my stories, but like I said it takes time.**

 **Cometacos: They might and they might not, it all depends on where this story takes us, but don't count on it. This story is mainly centered on the Sugar Rush racers so it's not very likely some out of game characters will be joining us.**

 **Gameprincezz: You're right, all will be revealed in due time, but first you must keep reading and waiting to find out. His plan is part of his identity and it's going to be a doozy.**

* * *

 **Alright let's get this show on the road, I will never own Wreck-it-Ralph. Also if they add a sequel to it, I hope it has a talking Gloyd Orangeboar in it.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Glitch pulled the phone from his ear feeling satisfied. Putting the phone in his jacket he pulled out his log book and a pen. Flipping to a blank page he began to write.

* * *

 _Log #2_

 _Things are off to – what I think – is a good start. I have a kart, a plan, and I have definitely gotten their attention. I had a word with the President, I guess I should feel honored. She hasn't shown that she can take this seriously… yet, but I'm sure she'll come around. Especially now that I have a very special guest in my company, a girl named Jubi. I have to assume that's a nickname of some sort._

 _Jubi has captured my interest, because she has shown a small connection and possibly an interest in Gloyd, a good friend possibly. This is something I'm sure I can use to my advantage so it is best to remember it._

* * *

Closing the book and putting it back into his jacket. He turned around, looking through an opening and at his unconscious guest, "Now's the time to begin, Mystery, Mystique!" he called and two small animals came out of the shadows and in front of their master. Glitch kneeled down to their levels, "Girls, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Vanellope looked at the racers around her as she put the phone in her hoodie pocket, "Guys, gather up some of the racers and tell them to go to the race track. Sour Bill, take security and bring the coins to my castle." She said.

* * *

About ten minutes later they got Swizzle, Minty, Rancis, and Crumbelina to meet them at the race track, "What is all this about?" Rancis said, "I was about to groom Lord Nuttingham."

"This is more important," Vanellope said, "Someone is messing with our game." Everyone who wasn't aware of the situation looked at Gloyd.

"Don't look at me, this isn't one of my pranks." Gloyd said.

"Yeah, someone has kidnapped Jubileena." Snowanna said, that caught everyone's attention.

"Jubi kidnapped?" Crumbelina said, "By whom?" she asked. Before Vanellope could answer the ominous ring resonated from her pocket. She pulled it out and stared at it.

"It's him," she said before answering, "Hello?"

"My ears are burning and I feel a tingle in my pixels." The voice said, "I do hope you're talking about me." Under different circumstances Vanellope would've scoffed.

"You wanted me and the other racers by the Jumbotron and we're here." she said.

"My my, that was quick, I see you're really taking this serious," he sounded too amused for his own good.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "Loo you little cavity I'm not in the mood for your choc right now so what do you want?" she answered, he only chuckled and the line went dead. "What? Hello… HELLO?!" she asked, "He hung up on me."

Taffyta narrowed her eyes, "Okay, that's rude, why call us here if he wasn't going to talk?" Then without warning the Jumbotron light up and a silhouette appeared on the screen.

"Oh I plan to talk," he said, "I just prefer to see who it is I'm talking to. Feel free to speak or ask questions, don't worry I can hear you just fine."

"Who are you?" most of the asked almost simultaneously.

"Well my name is not worth giving, but I guess you can call me… Glitch," he said. Vanellope's ears perked.

"Okay," Swizzle said, "no offense dude, but why do you want to be called that?"

Glitch seemed to direct his gaze of Swizzle, "Well because that's what I am, a glitch." he said his pixels glitching a bit as if to further prove his explanation. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Vanellope's, "In case you're wondering, no I'm not like you Ms. President. You see you were never a glitch, your code's connection to the game was severed to trick it into _thinking_ you were a glitch. Me, been a glitch since it was first plugged in." he explained.

"So, you can teleport like Vanellope?" Snowanna asked.

"If you weren't paying attention I said I'm not like Vanellope, she has no idea what it means to be a glitch!" he said his voice turning angry, then he took a second to calm himself before continuing because his pixels started acting up, "But we're not here to take about that, we're here for… well, let's call it a negotiation."

"Okay, why don't we start with the return of Jubileena," Gloyd said, well growled would be a better term.

"So it is a nickname," Glitch said before thinking, "Jubileena… as in cherries jubilee? Sweet and yet fiery because of the process to make it, I do believe I'm going to enjoy her company."

"You're not going to lay a finger on her!" Adorabeezle shouted. Glitch shook a finger and clicked his tongue.

"Tsk tsk tsk, now that is cold." Glitch said, before laughing, "Cold… that is gold right there. Oh sometimes I kill myself." Gloyd actually found himself smiling.

Rancis however wasn't amused, "If only," he muttered, but Glitch apparently heard him.

"Not very polite are you?" Glitch asked, "Well I'm sure that what happens when a little lady spends too much time in front of a mirror." Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Gloyd who was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Rancis was so angry, his face was so red Hotheads would be jealous, "Excuse me I am not a girl!" he said and Gloyd couldn't hold it back and started laughing. "That's not funny." He said turning towards Gloyd.

"I-it a-actually kind of is," Gloyd said finding it hard to speak between laughs.

"Your friend is in the right spirit," Glitch said, "now I fully intend to give Jubileena back to all of you, providing you complete your assignments." He said.

"Assignments?" Crumbelina asked and Glitch nodded.

"That's right, assignments. You guys are the students and I'm the teacher, your subject; Sugar Rush." Glitch said, "You guys need a higher class of understanding, and I'm going to give that to you in the sweetest way possible." He said, "Think of it as a story mode, you will be divided into groups; to make things much more interesting. My little friends are delivering the details even as we speak." He said.

"Okay say we complete your assignments, what then?" Minty asked.

"What then indeed," Glitch said as if he didn't really know himself, "perhaps a bit of upgrade." He said, "Now I'm about to sign off, but I'm going to play the good guy here and give you guys a passing word of advice. Take this seriously, life's not cookies and cream and it certainly isn't now." He said his pixels started to shift almost uncontrollably as his voice began to rise, "You've been in the beginner stage for too long, I'm bringing this to the next-" his pixels shifted so much his voice was replaced my small computer sounds, the screen on the Jumbotron started to act up too with the edges crackling with blue electricity. "LEVEL!" Glitch's pixels aligned enough that his voice came back just before the screen cracked and the picture went dark.

"What was that?" Adorabeezle asked looking at the broken Jumbotron scene.

"I don't know," Candlehead said voicing everyone else's thoughts, "he said he was sending his little friends with our assignments… what do you think Vanellope?" she was met with silence, "Vanellope?" everyone turned to Vanellope, who had been strangely quiet and looked to be in a bit of a daze.

Gloyd walked next to her and waved a hand in front of her face, "Princess you alright?" he asked and Vanellope came out of her daze.

"I'm fine," she said, "He's a glitch, but he says he's nothing like me." she muttered before shaking her head, "Whether or not he's a glitch, he's still a part of this game." She said, "Which means his code in recorded here too." She looked up, "Gloyd Taffyta Rancis come with me to the Code Vault. The rest of you stay here and wait for Glitch's friends." Vanellope said, they nodded and Vanellope turned around with Gloyd, Taffyta and Rancis following.

* * *

Glitch was trying to get a hold over himself, his pixels on his left side were growing out of control and the ones on his right were crackling with blue lightning. Forced his attack into his right arm and when he did the glitching of his body stopped and his right arm glowed blue.

He felt something grow in his right hand, but he restrained it. His arm started to twitch and he walked out of the room he was in into a different part of his 'home' where there was a deep hole. So deep you could barely see what was at the bottom and that was only because it gave off a slight yellow glow.

Glitch kneeled at the edge of the hole and stuck his hand into it and held nothing made. A blue wave coursed through all of his pixels before a shocking – no pun intended – amount of blue lightning surged form the tips of his fingers illuminating the sides of the tunnel as it shot down into whatever it was at the bottom.

When the lightning made contact there was a bad reaction and it because to glow green and bubble to an intense level. Glitch stood up and took a few steps back as the substance shot its way up the tunnel and started to ooze out the hole. Glitch didn't even blink as he watched it spread across the floor, but right when it was about to reach his feet, the overflow stop and it drained back into the whole as it returned to its natural yellow color.

* * *

Jubileena felt groggy as her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry so she had to blink a few times before she could focus on what was around her. She was surprised to find that she was in a bed, not a very comfy one though, more like a bed an army soldier would sleep on in a boot camp or Hero's Duty.

She sat up, but immediately regretted it because her back felt sore and stiff and she couldn't really move without feeling a painful wave throughout her body, she turned on her side and curled up and little wishing she could go back to sleep. Then she heard the footsteps approach her from behind, she didn't want to turn around because she was afraid she wouldn't like what she would see.

"You're awake so I see," The voice was unfamiliar to her, but it sounded almost… concerned, "but you're in pain." He said and a hand went against her back. Jubileena thought she would've winced, but his hands was soft and gentle. It light pressed a few spots on her back before resting against it before she felt something jolt through her pixels.

Jubileena gave a soft sound of pain from the jolt, but was amazed when she could no longer feel the pain in her back. She stretched a little, nothing. She sat up, nothing. She got off the bed and felt no pain at all. She turned around to thank whoever did this, but he was gone, but something caught her eye. Something that was resting on her bed sheets, she picked it up. It was a Cherry-flavored Dum Dum sucker. It was a curious gift, but she found it really sweet of whoever left it.

Jubileena unwrapped it and put the sucker in her mouth liking the taste of it, little did she know that a pair of blue raspberry colored eyes were looking at her through an opening, the eyes were almost soft as if her accepting the sucker made a lot to whoever the eyes belonged to.

* * *

Vanellope pulled ahead of everyone else, but Gloyd caught up so that he was walking at her side, "You sure you're alright?" he asked.

Vanellope looked at him, "I told you before I'm fine." She said, but Gloyd shook his head.

"If you were then you would've reacted to me calling you 'princess'." He said pointing out that he did call her princess, "Seriously what's wrong?"

Vanellope shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm a little scared." She said surprising Gloyd.

" _The_ Vanellope Von Schweets scared?" he said, "Of what?"

"Glitch," she said, "or rather what he's capable off, you saw the way he got angry and pretty much made the Jumbotron go up like a cherry bomb. He's been able to sneak in and out of the castle, the Bakery and kidnap Jubi all in the same day, imagine what he could do in a week."

Gloyd thought for a moment, "You're right… I need to trade some notes with this Glitch guy." Gloyd said and Vanellope shoved his arm.

"C'mon Gourdbrain I'm being serious." She said, but the corners of her mouth stretched a bit.

Gloyd smiled at her, "At least I was able to make a princess smile." Vanellope punched his shoulder.

"It's president." Vanellope corrected.

Gloyd rolled his eyes, "Vanellope's back everyone." He said to no one in particular.

Behind Gloyd and Vanellope Rancis and Taffyta watched the two of them and couldn't help but smile. Looks like pumpkin and vanilla really do go sweet together.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **And that's where I'm going to close this chapter off on that note, I'm sure there were a couple things to enjoy about this chapter. Jubileena seems to be okay and perhaps things for her aren't as bad as they seem, the racers… well it's hard to explain what they must be feeling. As for glitch, code knows what's going in his mind.**

 **Well, be sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts, and please spread the word about this story. I have a good feeling about it and want several people to enjoy it, so I'm going to need your help to increase its popularity.**

 **One more thing, I made it clear that Glitch's friends are animals, anybody want to take a guess on what kind of animal. I'll give you a hint, they're clever little creatures. There will be a prize if somebody gets it right.**

 **I'll try to update soon, but until then. This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to take a second to be selfish, so feel free to skip the next part.**

 **I'd like some more reviews.**

 **I may be having fun, but…knowing that you guys are enjoying these chapters makes me enjoy them even more. Flame me, compliment me, submit your ideas; I don't really care just send in those reviews.**

 **For the people that did review I absolutely love you guys! I was surprised at your guys' guesses, all of you that made a guess guessed a rodent and some form of canine, mainly wolves. Now knowing me having him have wolves wouldn't really be a change, so I'm expanding. You were partially right on both of them. His friends are small and adorable, and also a form of canine.**

* * *

 **DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames: You say it's because of** _ **One Sweet Race**_ **, hm that is interesting. I did some research on it and found no romantic evidence in it. Only Vanellope being totally awesome and sympathetic. I also discovered something else, in the Wreck-it-Ralph storybook, Rancis isn't really in it at all; in the places in the movie where Rancis was, Gloyd was in his place. After I discovered that I was like 'WHY ISN'T IT LIKE THIS IN THE MOVIE?' Gloyd needs a little more of a spotlight. Someone should make a Disney short where he has some prankster fun with Vanellope.**

 **Gamprincezz: You say** _ **One Sweet Race**_ **too? Hm, good thing I didn't read it before I got interested in VanillaPumpkin, but then again I didn't really like Rancis in the movies to maybe I would've still been the way I am now. What is up with Glitch? Are you talking about his little spasm, all will be explained, in due time.**

 **PatchyThePirate1999/TCKing12: I plan to and while your guesses were good ones, unfortunately none of them were correct, creative, but not correct. You'll see just how close you were pretty soon.**

 **Little Tsu: Well I'm glad this story has captured your interest. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it that way and attraction the attention of others with this story. And I agree, it is the best pairing in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Well, that takes care of that. I won't keep you waiting any longer for the chapter. I don't own Wreck-it-Ralph.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Glitch looked away from the room Jubileena was in, he considered taking a second look, but he shook his head dismissing the thought. He looked to the side towards a panel and typed a few buttons on it. the door to Jubileena's room locked itself to make sure she didn't leave.

He then walked into his own room. Half of it looked like a regular bedroom, but the other half had an amazing set up. There were several screens set up above a console desk with several buttons, dials and switches, it looked like a security station. The technology looked so advanced there was no way they could've come from Sugar Rush. Glitch sat down in front of the screens and tapped a button on the large console in front of him and the screens came to life showing him several video feeds of different places all throughout Sugar Rush.

One of the screens caught his eyes, it was a feed of the interior of the castle, Vanellope, Gloyd, Rancis and Taffyta were walking through the halls. Pressing a couple buttons the video feed starched across all the screens until the entire set up show the President and the three racers following her.

"Now just what are they up to?" Glitch said as he pulled a Dum Dum out of his pocket along with his lighter. After sticking the sucker in his mouth he ignited his lighter and lit the end of the sucker stick, "If I recall correctly, they're heading towards the Code Room." He said, perhaps Vanellope _was_ about to take things more seriously.

* * *

Vanellope arrived at a door and it opened as she approached. She walked into a hallway that have several pulsing blue wires along the walls. She walked down the hallway to the large vault door. Pulling a napkin out of her pocket she began to punch in the combination. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, B, A before pressing the start button the door opened.

"Okay give me the rope." Vanellope said, Rancis handed her the licorice rope he was carrying, "Let's find out who this Glitch guy is." She said tying the licorice rope around her waist, "When I pull on the rope, pull me back." She said before jumping into the dark area where she could see the code of Sugar Rush.

Vanellope paid no attention to the main connection, she looked for anything that was separated from the rest of the code. She started to move her arms around as if she was swimming and started to explore.

"Now where is it?" she said looking around. She knew that Glitch's code wouldn't be part of the main complex, he was a glitch after all. So she started to look in the blank space surrounding it. in the darkness she saw one speck of color. She propelled herself to move towards it, when she got close she could clearly see how this was Glitch's code.

It was crackling with electricity, the name on the code box was being scrambled, the letters being replaced with numbers and different symbols. It was like watching Q*bert rant. Vanellope reached a hand out and tapped twice on the code box. Before the box opened there was a surge and Vanellope felt her hand getting shocked and the pixels in her arm glitched for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Vanellope hissed at the pain in her arm grabbing it with her other hand. Sucking it up she looked back at the open code box. There wasn't much inside of it, several parts of the code were missing and everything looked poorly held together with the pixels constantly disrupting before reconfiguring. There was something that Vanellope could make out, it was a small box that looked similar to the Sugar Rush Power Boxes; it was for character stats.

Vanellope was confused, Glitch had character stats…why? She was about to make it grow when something else caught her attention, something in Glitch's code box cracked with red electricity and it was coming from a green tinted box. She reached out the touch it when the blue electricity from the outside of Glitch's code box surged into Vanellope making her whole body pixelate and she cried out in pain.

* * *

Gloyd, Taffyta and Rancis' eyes widened at her yell, "Get her out of there!" Gloyd said and they started to pull on the licorice rope. I wasn't until they reeled it in that they realized that she was no longer attached to it, she must've accidently glitched herself out. Almost immediately Gloyd started to tie the rope around himself, "I'm going in," Gloyd said and before his friends could protest he was already diving into the code room.

* * *

Back with Glitch he was watching his monitors with an amused smiled, "Oh, this is rich." He said taking the burnt Dum Dum stick out of his mouth and holding it like a cigarette. "You usually have to pay for this kind of entertainment." He said when a light on the console began to blink red, "Hm, looks like Mystery and Mystique are about to greet the other racers." He said putting the stick back in his mouth before tapping a few keys and the monitors went split-screen. One half showing the commotion in the code room and the other viewing the other racers.

* * *

Swizzle was pacing, so much that it was making the others dizzy just watching him. He only stopped when her felt Minty's hand on his shoulder. "Swizz you need to calm down, you're looking a little jumpy." Minty said. Swizzle turned around to look at her.

"I'm not nervous, I assure you I'm completely calm." Swizzle said with a confident grin. Then a small bark came out of nowhere. Giving a slight scream Swizzle hid behind Minty and everyone turned to see who or what it was.

Less than three feet away were two small white foxes with very large ears for their bodies; they were fennec foxes. Both of them had what looked like an earpiece in one of their ears. They were identical except for the fact that they were wearing different colored bandannas; the one on the left was wearing a purple one and the one on the right was wearing a blue one. The one with the purple bandana had what looked like a scroll in its mouth. "Aw, they're adorable." Candlehead said walking toward the small animals.

Swizzle came out from behind Minty, "I knew that." He said quietly. Minty rolled her eyes and giggled causing Swizzle to blush.

"Guys a little help here." Candlehead said, she was trying to get the scroll from the fox, but the fox seemed to be playing tug-of-war with it growling playfully. After a bit of struggling the fox let go and Candlehead stumbled backwards and fell, "Ouch," she said in pain. She looked a little upset, but then the two foxes ran up to Candle head and started to nuzzle and lick her face and she started to laugh. "No stop that tickles." She said in between laughs.

Snowanna approached Candlehead and took the scroll out of her hand and helped Candlehead to her feet, "We need to get this to Vanellope." She said.

"Let's not waste any time." Adorabeezle said and they all ran back to their karts.

* * *

Glitch watched the screens before pressing a button underneath a small microphone, activating the earpieces on his two pets, "Get in the karts with them. I want you two to be there when they read our little message." He said softly into the microphone.

* * *

The two foxes acted immediately after hearing their master's voice and ran towards the closest kart and hopped onto the back and hung on with their claws and their teeth as it drove off.

* * *

Gloyd spotted Vanellope almost the moment he dove into the code room. She wasn't moving and she looked unconscious. Gloyd wasted no time and moved towards her. He got there in nearly record time and went to Vanellope's side. Gloyd grabbed her shoulders to see if she would react. Her pixels blinked a little, but that was it, he wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other arm to pull on the rope telling Taffyta and Rancis to pull them back. When he felt the rope begin to jerk he wrapped his free arm around Vanellope to get a better grip on her.

Rancis and Taffyta pulled the rope in as fast as they could, if they weren't worried now, they were when they saw the condition Vanellope was in when Gloyd left the code room with her in his arms, "Is she okay?" Taffyta asked.

"I think so," Gloyd said, "she's unconscious, but I think she's alive." Gloyd said.

"Wouldn't she regenerate if she wasn't?" Rancis asked, Gloyd shook his head.

"Things work differently in the code room, if you get hurt in there you can't regenerate. It's why it's so dangerous to go in there." Gloyd said as he gently put Vanellope down. "C'mon Vanellope wake up." He said shaking her slightly. She didn't stir, "Does anyone have any ideas?" he asked his fellow racers.

"Maybe you could kiss her." Taffyta said and Rancis chuckled.

"Yeah give her a little sugar and she'll wake right up." He said.

"This isn't a joke Rancis!" Gloyd shouted, if looks could kill it would be Game Over for Rancis. His tone of voice surprised and scared both Rancis and Taffyta. His expression changed when he heard Vanellope groan.

"What happened?" She muttered as she sat up.

"Vanellope!" They all shouted and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank Mod you're alright." Taffyta said.

"Of course I'm alright," Vanellope said as she got up, "What happened in there, how did I get out?" she said looked towards the door.

Gloyd looked around, "I'm going to wait outside, see if the others are back yet." He said and he left the hallway.

Vanellope was confused, "Did I miss something?" She asked. Taffyta and Rancis shared knowing looks.

"We'll tell you later." Taffyta said and they went outside with Vanellope following them.

* * *

The three of them made it to the throne room where they found Gloyd and the other racers waiting for them, as well as two white fennec foxes that were unfamiliar to them, "Did you guys get anything?" Crumbelina asked as they approached.

Vanellope shook her head, "He's definitely a glitch that's for sure." She said looking at the foxes, "Who are they?" she asked.

"Well we're not sure." Snowanna said, "They're the ones Glitch sent to deliver this." She said handing Vanellope the scroll.

"A scroll, a little old fashioned if you as me." she said as she unrolled it. when she did the scroll started to crackle with blue electricity just like the Jumbotron did. Out of shock Vanellope dropped the scroll and jumped back. The area around them seemed to dim as the scroll started to glow blue before an image began to appear above it.

It looked like a hologram of a silhouette, "The next level has begun." Glitches voice came from the hologram, "If you're seeing this it mean Mystery and Mystique have successfully delivered you the scroll." Everyone assumed Mystery and Mystique are the names of the fennec foxes.

Gloyd leaned toward Vanellope, "Still think it's old fashioned Princess?" he asked. Vanellope hissed at him to shut up.

"Well Miss President, are you ready to take things more seriously?" he asked.

"Yes," Vanellope said and a chuckle was heard.

"Good, if you want your little cherry-themed friend back. Here's what you need to do," he said and the silhouette turned into pixels before forming a map with a couple locations on the map being marked with dots, "You will be split into groups of two, each group will go to a different location on this map. Each location has a clue as to where I am as well as a piece of a puzzle. Your goal, find the pieces and figure out my location. Sounds simple doesn't it?" he said before laughing, "Oh you have no idea about what's about to transpire. Be warned, where you're about to go will not be all sugar n' spice and all things nice."

"Who are we grouped with?" Swizzle asked.

"Now I'm glad you asked Swizzle." The fact that it knew it was Swizzle that spoke was almost creepy. "When this message ends the scroll will split into five pieces. One for each pairing, my foxy little girls will give them to you. It will tell you all you need to know, well this has been a pleasant conversation, but it's time for me to go." Glitch's voice said before the hologram faded.

"Good riddance," Rancis said.

The scroll briefly lit up again, "I heard that little girl." Glitch said in a taunting voice.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Rancis screamed.

The only response was Glitch's laugh and the scroll fading before it split into five pieces with a bright flash. The racers tried to approach the scroll pieces, but the two foxes got to them first and growled at them, "Hey we need those pieces." Adorabeezle said in a stern tone. The foxes only growled at her.

Crumbelina looked between the two foxes, "Okay which one of you is Mystery?" she asked, the one with the white and purple bandanna wagged her tail. "So you must be Mystique?" Vanellope said to the one with the white and blue bandanna, Mystique bobbed her head in a makeshift nod. "Will you give us our missions?" she asked, not really knowing if that would work. Mystery looked at Mystique, who bobbed her head again.

"Great going Crumbs." Vanellope said. Mystery picked up one of the pieces in her mouth and brought it to Vanellope. She took at and saw the names on it in raspberry blue writing, "Swizzle and Minty." She read.

"Looks like we're a team." Swizzle said and he took the piece from Vanellope, "C'mon Minty let's go." He said as he waked toward the castle entrance.

"Wait for me," she said as she ran after him.

Mystique gave Vanellope the next one, "Adorabeezle and Crumbelina." She read before handing it to Adorabeezle.

"You and me Crumbs," Adorabeezle, "this will be a breeze." She said.

"Let's hope so," Crumbelina muttered as she followed her teammate.

Vanellope read the next one, "Candlehead and Snowanna." She said.

Candlehead was excited, "Yay, me and Snow are on a team!" she said clapping her hands together. Snowanna nodded and accepted the scroll piece and they walked out.

Vanellope already had the next one, "Taffyta and Rancis." She read.

"No surprise there," Gloyd muttered.

Rancis grabbed the scroll piece, "C'mon, let's show that Glitch who's boss." He said still angry about Glitch's previous taunt.

"Let's get this over with." Taffyta said as they walked out.

Mystery gave the last one to Gloyd instead of Vanellope. He looked at Vanellope with a grin, "Looks like it's just you and me Princess." He said.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "It's President!" she said before sighing I aggravation, "Just c'mon." she said walking out of the castle.

* * *

Glitch watched the screens his grin growing wider and wider. He pressed his microphone button, "Good works girls, go wait outside. I will be there soon." He said before removing his finger from the button. "With the racers busy there's nothing stopping me from the next phase." He said before typing on his keys and the screens began to change.

Glitch sat back in his chair and pulled out his logbook. He opened to the next black page and began to write.

* * *

 _Log #3_

 _I do love it when things go smoothly. Things are going as planned, one thing I didn't anticipate though was how entertaining it would all be. Gloyd diving in after Vanellope in the code room. Imagine that in a movie. I felt a strange sensation in my core so I think they might've been trying to look into my code. Didn't exactly turn out well by the looks of things. Mystery and Mystique have done their jobs extremely well (Note: reward them after meeting with them). The racers have accepted their missions and are off, now I can begin Phase 2. If things are going to end my way I'm going to need some help._

* * *

Glitch looked at the picture on his screen, "And I know just where to find it." he said closing the book and turning the screens off making them go black. His thought on the image that was on the screen. It was a screen shot of the vault to the code room.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **How's that for a chapter, am I right? Can I write them or can I write them? Well, be sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE!**

 **I'm going to need you guy's help with what's to come. I need your suggestions, you're ideas for the places the groups have been sent and the dangers that are there. I really need your help on this one guys, I need five places so I also need five dangers. I need even more help on this next bit.**

 **SUPER MORE IMPORTANT!**

 **Glitch is going to get some help, but what kind of help? I'm glad you asked, the help is going to come from you guys. I'm hosting a little contest, how can you enter? By submitting an OC that Glitch can recruit. This isn't a first come first serve event and there will only be three winners, the deadline for the contest will be the next chapter, which will be posted in the first week of August.**

* * *

 **Here are the rules for the contest:**

 **#1: Must be sent through PM, only exception is if you have an account, but can't PM.**

 **#2: You need to include the following-  
Name:  
Candy Theme:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Kart(if they have/will have one):  
Skills/Talents:  
Fears:  
Anything else:**

 **#3: You need to sell me your OC, what is it about you're OC that I want in my story? Give me reasons, convince that you have an OC worth considering.**

 **#4: At the BEGINNING AND END of your submission you must put "The Next Level"**

 **#5: One OC per submission, I want them to be creative and have a lot of thought put into them, remember it isn't first come first served so take your time.**

* * *

 **Okay I guess that's all, I wish you all good luck and I will see you all soon, but until then. This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
